Frost Man
Frost Man (フロストマン Furosutoman) is a combat Robot Master from Mega Man 8 who was created by Doctor Albert Wily predominantly using several leftover parts from Clown Man. Frost Man is one of the largest Robot Masters and posesses powerful strength, which he is very proud of, and has the ability to punch the ground to generate fast surges of freezing cold energy using his Special Weapon, the Ice Wave. Alternatively, he can also attack by dropping heavy blocks of ice down onto his opponents. However, he is none too bright, and due to his less-than-ideal method of construction, suffers from chilblains and poor oil circulation, and is vulnerable to explosives. Frost Man appears to have something of a sweet tooth; his ultimate goal is to turn Mega Man into a kakigōri (or in the English version, an ice pop) and eat him. He is also shown to have a liking for sorbet and rock candy. Video Game appearence Mega Man 8 Frost Man is one the first four bosses powered with Evil Energy, and he creates havoc in Alaska. When Mega Man enters his room, there are several ice statues of Mega Man inside, and Frost Man crushes them all. Mega Man OL Frost Man appears in Mega Man OL as an rescurring character, You can play then when Mega Man says when he has some enough sleep, Frost Man weakness is Electric Blast for This Weapon for Electric Woman you must battle with Clown Man Other appearances * Frost Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive, appearing in an 8-bit likeness of his original sprite. * Frost Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. * Frost Man appears in Rockman Strategy. Other appearences Rock Man 8 In the manga, Wily orders Frost Man to create an ice base on a beach and capture Mega Man. He takes a kid that was dressed as Mega Man to Dr. Wily, and the real Mega Man appears to rescue the boy and defeats Frost Man. Mega Man (Archie Comics) As with many of the Robot Masters, Frost Man makes his Archie Comics debut in the crossover Worlds Collide. He and most of the Robot Masters appear as enemies of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, attacking their party of heroes on the orders of Drs. Eggman and Wily. Other Appearences Frost Man appeared briefly in the end of Mega Man Gigamix. Gallery Trivia * Frost Man's weakness to Flash Bomb is a display of two overcoming traits: frost is easily melted to exposure to sunlight, and him displaying helplessness after exposure to the bomb's explosion is a reference to the phenomena of snow glare. * Chilblain (Frost Man's dislike) is defined as "an inflammation followed by itchy irritation on the hands, feet, or ears, resulting from exposure to moist cold" in the American Heritage Dictionary.1 * Frost Man is one of five ice-themed robots who create ice sculptures. The other four are Chill Penguin, Blizzard Buffalo, Cold Man, Snow Man, and Fenri Lunaedge. He and Cold Man Snow Man, are the only ones from the original Mega Man series to have this talent. * When Mega Man fights Frost Man in the Wily Tower rematch, it should be noted that the Flame Sword can cause a considerable amount of damage to him. This may be to connect the two weakness chains featured in the first four and last four Robot Masters, similar to Freeze Man and Burst Man both being weak to Scorch Wheel in Mega Man 7.. * In the Japanese version of Mega Man 8, Frost Man wants to turn Mega Man into a kakigōri, a type of shaved ice dessert (flavored with syrup and condensed milk) found in Japan. In the English version of the game, the translation was changed so that he wants to turn Mega Man into a popsicle, which is much better known to a Western audience than kakigōri. Ironically, Frost Man has no mouth with which to eat either of these. * The English version of Mega Man 8 contains an additional voice clip which has Frost Man saying "It means nothing to me" which was not used in the actual game. It's unknown under what circumstances this clip would have played during Frost Man's battle. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Mega Man characters